


Let’s Do This For Her

by cestmoi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestmoi/pseuds/cestmoi
Summary: Arrows aren’t personal enough for Thanos. Or maybe that’s just his excuse for not being able to touch a bow since the decimation.





	Let’s Do This For Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever—I hope you like it! It’s set mid-Endgame and inspired by some of the trailer footage we’ve seen thus far. Obviously this was written before Endgame was released (for those of you reading from the future), so this is likely non-compliant.

They’re all lined up, like soldiers waiting to be deployed. Clint reaches his hand out over the rows of arrows, as if to pick one up, but sharply pulls it back over the knife holstered to his thigh.

Arrows aren’t personal enough for Thanos. Or maybe that’s just his excuse for not being able to touch a bow since the decimation.

*

“Shoulders down. Arms steady. Take your time and release.” Clint’s voice is even as he observes his daughter. Despite the sprawling grounds bordered by trees, Clint’s archery hill is a bubble that insulates them from the buzz of wildlife and the clamor of the picnic that Laura and the boys are setting up. It’s just Clint and Lila, nothing else.

Silence, then all of a sudden the arrow flies past his face landing precisely in the center of the well-loved target hanging from a tree.

“Bullseye!” Lila exclaimed.

“You know,” Clint laughed as their hands met for a high five, “if you say that every time, it gets old.”

“You mean like you?” she retorts. To be fair, that’s exactly what Clint would have said at her age. Or last week, for that matter.

“Alright,” he says as he jogs over to the tree, “just for that comment, you gotta make one more before dinner.” Lila, who had tossed the bow and was already halfway to the picnic table, sulks back towards her father. “Ready?”

*

“Ready?”

Clint quickly shuts the case and looks up. He didn’t know how long she’d been standing in the doorway, but with Nat, you never knew.

“Thanos won’t know what hit him.”

Nat crosses the room, and Clint feels her hand on his shoulder,

“Well get them back, Clint,” she says, her gaze steady.

“No, Nat...we won’t.”

Her brow furrows. “We’ve gone over the plan a million times. This’ll work.”

“The plan is fine.”

Nat doesn’t push him; he looks at the floor for a few seconds.

“They didn’t all just disappear like everyone else.” His voice becomes quiet, like he doesn’t want to admit it. It’s the first time he’s acknowledged it out loud, and even though he knows it’s true, that he’ll never see his wife and children again, saying the words, especially to someone who is part of that family, makes it too real.

“What happened, Clint?” she asked, although the tremor voice makes it clear that she knows, more or less, what he’s about to reveal.

*

Clint lounges on the couch, snacking on chips straight out of the bag. He flips through TV channels, pausing on the news.

“It is still unclear where these alien aircraft came from and what—“

But the anchor doesn’t get to finish. Clint freezes and lets beg of chips fall to the floor. _The fuck...? Did she just disappear?_

He sits up and switches to a different news program. This anchor is still on the air, but he’s looking around frantically amidst what sounds like chaos.

He darts outside, not bothering to turn the television off. Everything seems normal—no obvious signs of attack.

A quick glance at his watch caused his heart rate to spike. _They should be back by now._

He runs up the driveway to the edge of his property, hesitating only for a moment as he glances down at his ankle monitor.

“Fuck it,” he proclaims to himself and takes off down the road. After half a mile, he finds a car with smoke seeping out of its smashed hood. No one is inside, but the driver’s seat is covered in a layer of dust.

Not too fair beyond is another car. This one is upside-down, but unmistakeable. His feet move faster than his brain can process the scene. As he reaches the vehicle, he spots Laura’s brown hair and loses his footing, stumbling to the ground.

*

Nat slides down the wall to the floor. “Fuck, Clint. I don’t know what to say.” Her voice is barely more than a whisper.

He joins her on the floor, and they sit in silence.

A few minutes go by, then Nat breaks the silence. “ _None_ of them disappeared? They all...?”

“Lila’s the only one I couldn’t find.”

Nat wraps her arm around his shoulders, “Then let’s do this for her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome! I haven’t written in a while, and I feel like I think pretty cinematically, so I’m not sure how well that works in this format. I also tend to take myself way to seriously when I’m writing.


End file.
